Penyakit L
by Shiazen
Summary: Apa? L sakit? Sakit apa? Apakah parah? Apa butuh dioperasi? Atau diamputasi? Summary ngaco dan ga nyambung. Warning banyak. Mind to RnR, CnC?


Maap saya lagi ga ada kerjaan dan lagi galau gara-gara MU kalah di Liga Champions. Saya frustasi, jadi saya bikin pelampiasan dalam fic ini. Idenya terlintas begitu aja di otak nista saya. Untuk _readers_ yang benci hal-hal gaje garing dan nista, segera lari minimal sejauh seratus meter dari layar komputer atau hape anda. Tapi bagi para _readers_ yang memiliki otak nista, gila, bahkan hentai(?) seperti saya, gerbang masuk terbuka lebar untuk anda X) Yukk marieeeee~

* * *

><p><strong>Penyakit L<strong>

**By Shia Zen Pecinta Ryuk Ganteng Selalu (sejak kapan nama saya jadi panjang begini?)**

_Disclaimer: L bukan punya saya, tapi huruf L yang ada di keyboard laptop saya tentu punya bapak saya :D. Berbanggalah kau L bisa muncul di fanfic saya *disantet*_

_Warnings: AU, OOC, gila, sarap, lebay. Membaca fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan berbagai penyakit seperti panu, kutu air, dan bisul X) *gila*_

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Watari?" manusia pucat bermata panda dengan postur tubuh melengkung bagai jemuran bengkok itu bertanya karena heran mengapa ia harus ada di perpustakan umum ini.<p>

Detektif terhebat di dunia itu menatap sinis _author_ yang pura-pura gak kenal. Namun L tampaknya memaafkan kata-kata _author_ tadi karena ia berterimakasih telah diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi tokoh utama di fanfic saya. Watari, manusia tua penuh uban yang entah tidak bisa punya anak atau bagaimana sehingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak-anak jenius terlantar di panti asuhan kuno miliknya itu membuka laptopnya yang terlihat jadul dan saya rasa masih bagusan laptop saya. Uh, mulai ngaco Balik ke cerita.

Kakek tua kesepian itu pun membuka file _Microsoft Word_ di laptopnya. Bukan sulap, bukan sihir, kini munculah teks yang langsung bisa dibaca di layar laptop Watari.

"Menurut data kasus yang akan kau teliti, L, tampaknya si pembunuh ini dapat membuat sang korban terserang penyakit tertentu, yaitu serangan jantung." Watari menjelaskan dengan gaya professional yang baru kemarin _author_ ajarin untuk kesiapan perannya dalam fic ini.

"Menarik. Jadi ia dapat mengontrol korbannya ya? Ia seperti _shinigami_ saja." Kata-kata L ini membuat _author_ jingkrak-jingkrak karena mengingat fakta bahwa _Shinigami_ terkeren dan paling mempesona di seluruh dunia dan jagat raya adalah Ryuk tercinta. L yang tidak mempedulikan tingkah gila _author_ pun mengambil es krim yang ternyata dari tadi disembunyikan di kantongnya supaya gak ketahuan sama penjaga perpustakaan.

Tapi maaf saja ya, demi mempertahankan aturan kehidupan, berbangsa dan bernegara, maka _author_ memutuskan agar menghendaki si petugas tahu dan datang ke L.

"Mas, mas, masnya ini bisa membaca kan? Di situ ada tulisan '_Dilarang makan dan minum di dalam perpustakaan'_ jadi mohon buang es krim mas dan jangan makan di dalam perpustakaan lagi." Kata mbak-mbak penjaga perpustakaan itu dengan raut muka memperingatkan.

L gundah karena harus membuang es krim yang baru saja dibelinya dengan merogoh uang lima puluh ribu itu. Mahal ya? Tentu saja! Karena L minta ke penjualnya supaya membuat es krim dengan kadar gula tiga ratus persen. Setelah persetuan panjang antara otak, hati, dan ginjal L, maka manusia berotak jenius, berhati teguh dan berginjal sempurna itu pun memutuskan untuk membuang es krimnya sembari mengutuk _author_ dengan kasarnya.

Hey, L! Kamu kan penegak keadilan dan pembela kebenaran, maka harus patuh aturan dong! L pun berhenti bersumpah serapah karena terpana akan fakta yang _author_ katakan. Yah, _author_ memang ahlinya mengatakan fakta.

Setelah membuang es krim, L kembali masuk dan mengamati tumpukan buku yang jumlahnya bejibun itu.

"Apa ya yang harus kucari di sini?" L bermonolog ria. Eh, L! Namanya juga perpustakaan, ya cari buku sono!

"Saya tahu, tapi buku apa?" L menjawab _author_ yang berbicara melalui dinding perpustakaan bagai hantu kolong wewe. Eh? Dijawab ya? Cari buku apa? Cari buku panduan cara memelihara panda aja sono!

"Oh…. Mbak, buku panduan memelihara panda di sebelah mana ya?"

"Di sebelah sana, mari saya tunjukan." L pun mengikuti petunjuk mbak penjaga perpustakaan itu.

Eeeeeh?_ Stop_! Ngaco lagi. Serius lo L mau cari buku panduan cara memelihara panda? _Author_ gak nyuruh untuk beneran nyari tuh buku gaje kaleeee~

Dan lagi, mbak penjaga perpustakaan kok masih di sini? Pergi sana, huss!

L dan mbak penjaga itu pun akhirnya pergi ke posisi masing-masing. Kembali ke alur cerita.

"Watari, buku seperti apa yang aku butuhkan?" pertanyaan L kok mirip dengan pertanyaan yang biasa _Dora the Explorer_ itu tanyakan ya?

"Nah! Untuk itu—" Watari menjawab dengan semangatnya karena akhirnya bisa ngomong di fanfic saya. "—lebih baik carilah buku yang berhubungan dengan penyakit yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan penyebab serangan jantung." Lagi-lagi Watari berbicara dengan nada professional, yang tentu saja, _author_ yang telah mengajarinya.

"Hmm," L mulai mencari buku itu sendiri, tidak meminta bantuan penjaga perpustakaan itu lagi karena ia sudah _author_ peringatkan untuk tidak dekat-dekat L. Peringatan ini diperjelas lagi dengan sebuah papan yang _author_ gantung di pundak jemuran bengkok L yang bertuliskan: 'JAGA JARAK MIN 1 M'. Maaf L, saya gak bermaksud menyamakan anda dengan truk.

Setelah mencari-cari dengan cukup cepat—secara, dia kan jenius—ia pun menemukan buku yang sekiranya cocok: _'100 Macam Penyakit dan Penyebabnya'_

"Hmm," lagi-lagi L ber-hmm-ria sambil membolak-balik halaman buku dengan sampul plastik bermotif _Hello Kitty _itu.

Bab pertama…

_PENYAKIT YANG DISEBABKAN OLEH POLA MAKANAN_

_1. Penyakit yang disebabkan oleh penggunaan gula yang berlebihan:_

_- Diabetes Militus._

_Rincian: Ini adalah sebuah penyakit yang sangat beresiko. Jika terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi gula, besar kemungkinan akan terkena penyakit mematikan ini. Gejalanya adalah sering buang air kecil, selalu merasa haus, selalu merasa lapar, penurunan berat badan. Dalam jangka waktu panjang dapat menyebabkan gangguan pada mata, gangguan pada ginjal gangguan pada system saraf hingga disfungsi saraf otonom, foot ulcer, amputasi, charcot joint dan disfungsi seksual. Dan gejala lain seperti dehidrasi, ketoasidosis, ketonuria dan hiperosmolar non-ketotik yang dapat berakibat pada stupor dan koma._

L tercengang membaca seluruh rincian dan kemungkinan akan terjangkitnya penyakit ini. Apalagi dengan pola makannya yang 'mendewakan' gula. Enam puluh persen? Namun L memilih tidak memperdulikannya dan melihat bab berikutnya.

_PENYAKIT YANG DISEBABKAN OLEH KEBIASAAN _

_1. Penyakit yang disebabkan oleh kebiasaan terlalu banyak jongkok_

_-Ambeien._

_Rincian: Penyakit ini bisa terjadi pada orang yang punya kebiasaan duduk jongkok. Penyebabnya adalah pemebengkakan pembuluh darah di bagian anus. Gejalanya adalahnyeri dibagian anus, dan sering buang air baik kecil maupun besar. Menimbulkan perasaan bahwa ada isi rectum yang belum dikeluarkan._

L takjub, terpana, terkesima dengan kemungkinan dirinya terjangkit penyakit ini. Namun _author_ hampir muntah menulisya. Ia juga mempunyai kemungkinan yang sangat besar untuk mengidap penyakit kelas menengah ke bawah ini, yaitu tujuh puluh persen!

L pun memutuskan untuk membalik halaman, masih di bab buku yang sama, yaitu penyakit yang disebabkan oleh kebiasaan.

_2. Penyakit yang disebabkan oleh kebiasaan menggigit jari_

_-Penurunan IQ_

_Rincian: Menurut sebuah penelitian, kebiasaan buruk menggigit kuku jari bisa merusak intelegensi atau kemampuan intelektual seseorang._

_-Kutil_

_Rincian: Menggigit kuku dapat menyebabkan kutil kuku, kutil tumbuh di bawah kuku dan merupakan tumor jinak. Tetapi jika tidak diobati, mereka dapat tumbuh dan menyebabkan infeksi pada jari lainnya_

_3. Penyakit yang disebabkan oleh kebiasaan tidur terlambat_

_-Masalah psikologis_

_Rincian: Insomnia atau bahkan jarang tidur dapat menyebabkan masalah-masalah psikologis seperti stress, kecemasan, ketakutan, kekhawatiran, depress dan bahkan meningkatkan resiko kematian. Gejalanya adalah penurunan berat badan, masalah dalam sosial (susah berkomunikasi dengan banyak orang)_

_4. Penyakit yang disebabkan oleh kebiasaan bungkuk_

_-Penyakit paru-paru, saraf, dan gangguan organ lainnya_

_Rincian: Kebiasaan bungkuk hingga 40-60cm dari tinggi asli dapat menyebabkan penyakit parah seperti gangguan pada paru-paru, saraf, dan organ bagian atas. Gejalanya adalah sakit di bagian punggung._

L yang sedikit frustasi akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan penyakit yang bisa saja ia derita—baik mulai dari penyakit kelas bawah sampai penyakit kelas dunia—akhirnya tidak ingin membaca buku ini lebih lanjut.

Namun tepat ketika ia menutup buku bersampul _Hello Kitty_ yang ternyata berwarna mejikuhibiniu itu, ia merasa ia ingin buang air kecil, tapi ia sudah melakukannya setengah jam yang lalu.

L terkesiap. Ini gejala penyakit Diabetes dan ambeien! Tapi ia merasa bodoh karena buang air adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Apa ini berarti IQnya berkurang? L yang gundah menggigit jarinya, namun…

"Ow!" L melihat kukunya yang terkikis dan ternyata merah. Oh tidak, gejala penyakit yang lain. Ia tiba-tiba saja jadi khawatir dan takut. Bukankah itu juga gejala penyakit yang tadi ia baca? L mulai berkeringat dingin, ia ingin jalan-jalan supaya melupakan masalah ini, namun ketika berjalan, punggungnya terasa sakit! Gejala lagi!

Semua gejala-gejala yang ia rasakan itu, mungkinkah terserang semua penyakit yang baru saja ia baca itu?

L tercekat dengan tatapan galau dan backsound tegang persis dalam adegan sinetron-sinetron. Ia tidak mau kehilangan nyawa secepat ini, apalagi di saat ia akan menyelidiki kasus KIRA yang menurut cerita dukun setempat penjahatnya akan jadi uke L. Oke, ngaco untuk kesekian kalinya. Kembali ke pikiran otak L.

Ia tidak mau mati di usia muda seperti ini, kemampuan otaknya yang melibihi prosesor Core I7 dengan RAM 2 _gigabytes_—yang tentu saja spesifikasinya jauh lebih tinggi dari laptop _author_ yang hanya Intel Celeron dengan RAM setengah giga dan total HDD sembilan giga doang, huhuhu—itu amat disayangkan. Dunia membutuhkannya! Apa yang terjadi pada seluruh dunia jika ia mati?

Tentu dunia akan penuh dengan pergaulan bebas, teroris, perseteruan agama, penyalah gunaan internet untuk nonton bokep, bahkan global warming! Oh tidak… L tidak akan membiarkan fakta-fakta yang _author_ katakan itu terjadi meskipun sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia.

Begitu pula yang dirasakan hatinya. Ia tidak siap harus pergi meninggalkan ukenya yang bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya itu. Tidak tega harus meninggalkan Watari yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakek buyutnya itu, dan tidak rela harus pergi dari dunia dengan seluruh ke-AWESOME-mannya.

Jika otak L sudah berpikir, hati L sudah merasakan, maka yang kurang di sini hanyalah ginjalnya. Oke, ginjal L mulai melakukan penyaringan konstan yang biasa dilakukan ginjal pada umumnya. Tapi, L telah menkonsumsi gula yang lebih banyak dari orang pada umumnya, maka seharusnya ginjalnya juga bekerja dengan lebih cepat! OHh tidak, kini ginjal L tidak sesempurna dulu lagi!

Setelah lagi-lagi perdebatan panjang antara otak, hati dan ginjal L, detektif terhebat di dunia itu pun memustuskan untuk memeriksaan keadaannya ke dokter.

"Watari, sekarang bisakah kita ke rumah sakit terdekat?" L bertanya.

"Oh, kau sudah menemukan penyebab serangan jantung dan ingin menanyakannya pada dokter ya, baiklah kalau begitu." Watari menjawab.

"Bukan! Bukan karena itu, sebenarnya—" L menggantungkan kalimatnya persis seperti adegan sinetron sinetron lokal.

"Sebenarnuya?"

"Uh, begini Watari, saya merasa tidak enak badan saja." Akhirnya L menjawab.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kesana." Watari memenuhi permintaan L yang sudah ia anggap seperti cucu buyutnya sendiri.

**RUMAH SAKIT 'SHIA ZEN KEREN SEKALI'**

Yah, L akhirnya memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit terdekat, yaitu rumah sakit milik _author_ yang penuh karisma ini. _Readers_, jangan muntah-muntah _please_~

L kemudian berjalan menuju ruang dokter yang tadi memeriksanya.

'**Ruang eksklusif Dr. Ryukku'**

Terlihat papan di pintu masuk ruangan dokter tadi.

Benar sekali _readers_, di rumah sakit milik _author_ mempesona ini, yang menjadi dokter tunggal dan semata wayang golek ini adalah Ryuk, _shinigami_ tertampan yang pernah ada.

'Tok, tok, tok…'

L mengetuk pintu dan seketika itu pula pintu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan hitam pekat. Tepat ketika L melangkah memasuki ruangan, ruang dokter eksklusif itu pun menjadi terang benderang—sungguh mirip efek di film-film horror itu bukan?—dan menampilkan seorang(?) Ryuk yang sedang duduk di tengah-tengah gunungan apel, yang tentu saja, _author_ yang memberinya sebagai upah bekerja di rumah sakit _author_.

"Silahkan duduk,"

L pun dudukdi lantai karena pada dasarnya, ruangan eksklusif nan elegan yang _author_ persembahkan khusus untuk Ryuk semata itu tidak memiliki kursi sebijipun.

"Jadi, dokter, bagaimana keadaan saya?" tanya L langsung ke inti permasalahan.

Sang dokter pun mengeluarkan senjatanya, yaitu sesajen, kembang tujuh rupa dan jampi-jampi lain.

Tunggu dulu! Ryuk! Ini tuh RUMAH SAKIT! Bukan DUKUN SAKIT!

Karena dimarahin _author_ dan takut dipecat, Ryuk pun memberesi alat-alatnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Ia sodorkan kertas itu ke L.

"Apa ini?" L bertanya.

"Ini adalah resep obat." Kata Ryuk dengan kerennya.

L pun mengambil kertas itu.

"Terimakasih banyak, dokter Ryuk." L berkata sembari melangkah pergi.

**DI MOBIL LIMOSIN BERMERK 'SHIA ZEN KECE'**

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Watari bertanya setelah sekian lama gak dikasih kesempatan ngomong di fic _author_. L yang juga penasaran segera membuka kertas berwana merah muda itu dan membacanya.

_-Catatan Dr. Ryuk Ganteng-_

_Dari hasil pemeriksaan medis terhadap saudara L Lawliet, maka saudara L dinyatakan:_

_BAIK-BAIK SAJA_

_Namun untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuh, yang harus dilakukan adalah:_

_Kurangi menkonsumsi gula_

_Berusahalah untuk tidak duduk jongkok_

_Kurangi kebiasaan menggigit jari_

_Jangan tidur terlambat_

_Berusahalah bersikap tegak_

_Jika kelima poin di atas tidak bisa dilaksanakan semua, maka ada satu hal yang harus diperhatikan saudara L:_

_JANGAN BACA BUKU KESEHATAN_

Dan itulah semua isi catatan Dr. Ryuk Ganteng. L lega karena ternyata ia tidak sakit dan masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan uke masa depannya. Dan karena _author_ sudah pegel nulis cerita ini, maka saya sudahi saja cerita ngaco ini…

**FIN**

Tau nggak, tau nggak _readers_ tercinta, saya sampe simbah gugling tentang penyakit-penyakit yang mungkin diderita L itu loh! Tp ada beberapa yang emang salah karena demi tuntutan fic. Pokoknya begitulah. Intinya, readers harus berterimakasih pada saya karena telah berbagi pengetahuan tentang penyakit :D Maaf kalo di fic ini saya bertingkah gila, narsis luar biasa, dan menistakan beberpa chara –termasuk Ryuk tercinta. Terimakasih sekali udah mau baca. REVIEW ATAU KUBACOK DIRIMU? *sarapkumat *abaikan

Review yah?


End file.
